


I've been waiting all my life, to feel your heart as it's keeping time

by beebechnaesheim



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Even is a huge dork who pretends to be cool, Isak's ex is getting married to Even's ex, M/M, Magnus is a mess, SkamFicWeek, and Isak is Isak, oh man don't you love destiny, they're both as awkward as in canon, wedding guests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebechnaesheim/pseuds/beebechnaesheim
Summary: «I didn't know David was bi» he tells Isak, this time just matter-of-factly, shaking his head.«Pansexual, actually» Isak corrects him, a tiny smile on his face.The man raises his eyebrows - again - and nods, smiling a bit.«Guess Sonja has a type»Or: Isak's ex boyfriend is getting married, Magnus is absolutely no help, and everything is pretty fucking boring until Isak meets a handsome stranger (who also happens to be the ex of the bride)





	I've been waiting all my life, to feel your heart as it's keeping time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!! This is the first thing I post on here, and it's for a little thingy called #SkamFicWeek started by @littlespooneven on Tumblr! (i tried ok)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

«Do you think butterflies have feelings?»   
Magnus looks at him with wide eyes, his champagne glass placed dangerously close to the table's end, and about six shot glasses scattered across it unceremoniously.   
One of them is Isak's, from when he thought he wasn't gonna be able to handle another second of sitting next to his _slightly_ intoxicated friend without a little help.   
He knew he shouldn't have brought _Magnus_ along as his plus one to a wedding, but Jonas had absolutely refused and Mahdi was all busy with his new girlfriend, so that was what he'd come to.   
He should've brought Sana or Eva, because they would've been actual company, but he needed someone he could've passed off as his boyfriend in case David chose to brag.   
Because that's what happens when you get invited to your ex's wedding, you feel like a loser who hasn't accomplished shit in life.  
And it's not like he doesn't like Magnus, he's literally one of his best friends, but he's about as responsible as a twelve year old, and now he has to make sure he drinks enough water and he doesn't get up to go and dance with the bride. Believe him, it's not an exaggeration, he's tried to do so just five minutes ago.  
  
«Magnus» Isak looks at him dead in the eye «If you ask another question, I swear to God -»   
«But do they?» his friend seems genuinely curious «You see, Vilde - Vilde says they do, and I think they do, too, but like, you're the biology genius, right? So I was like, I should ask Isak, man, Isak knows all that shit about -» 

«I'm sure they do, Mags» Isak cuts him off, pretending to be annoyed but feeling an embarrassing fondness towards the drunk boy, which is probably what stops him from telling him the harsh truth, which is that butterflies are nothing but insects and don't feel anything that's remotely close to human emotions.  
At that, Magnus goes off on a tangent about caterpillars and something about Vilde, but Isak pointedly ignores him, because he knows that if he listens to half of his drunken speech he's going to finally lose his mind, and that's not what he wants.  
Especially not now.  
  
He looks around the giant salon, his eyes wandering from one guest to another. Everyone is smiling and dancing and laughing, and he wishes he knew someone other than Magnus so that they could have an actual pleasant night, but this whole situation only brings him back to awkward high school parties as a closeted teenager, where he pretended to know exactly what was going on and that his life wasn't spiralling out of control.   
He shakes his head as his eyes finally land on David, who's dancing happily with his bride.  
Isak has only met her once, a few months ago, at some UNI party Jonas had decided to drag him to.   
He'd talked for a bit with her and David, and he had to admit they were one of those disgustingly adorable couple who many people would describe as #goals or just generally as utter perfection.  
They're both hot, as well.   
Sonja is laughing at something David said, _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran is playing in the background, David is holding her close to him, and the scene looks like it came straight out of one of those romantic movies that always have Isak bawling his eyes out at the end.   
Sonja whispers something in David's ear then, and they both seem to be unable to stop giggling.  
  
Isak is happy for David, he really is.   
It's not like he still has feelings for him, their relationship ended something like four years ago, when he was nineteen and David was twenty-two, and Isak has dated a lot since then - even more, if you include the useless one night stands he's been having lately - it's just that it feels weird.   
Seeing the boy who helped him come out of the closet, the first boy he kissed, the first - and probably only one - he has fallen in love with, getting married to someone else. Especially since that _someone else_ is one of the most good looking girls he has ever laid eyes on.  
But no hard feelings.  
He watches as David kisses Sonja softly on the lips, the both of them still smiling, and he feels like he's almost intruding, like he's ruining a painting, or seeing something he's not supposed to see. 

And right then, the sound of someone's laugh catches his attention, but it's not David's and it's definitely not Sonja's.   
His eyes wander from the happy couple to the provenance of the angelic sound, and they meet one of the most handsome men he has ever seen.   
He's standing in the corner of the room, smiling politely at a brown haired girl who seems really invested in whatever she's talking about.   
All long legs and perfectly styled hair - except for a loose strand falling on his forehead that Isak can see from where he's sitting - he looks like _royalty_ in the suit he's wearing.  
And no, Isak is not being dramatic, thank you very much. 

He watches as the stranger nods at the girl in front of him, his smile reduced to something that resembles a smirk, his lips slightly curling upwards.   
And that's when their eyes meet.

Isak freezes as the stranger looks at him, almost amused, and holds his stare, the girl still animatedly talking to him.   
If he were still and insecure teenager, he would look away. He would look away and pretend to be interested in whatever Magnus is rambling on about, but he is not an insecure teenager anymore.   
So he doesn't look away, and the stranger doesn't either, and he feels like time stops and the universe shifts, and the _fucker licks_ _his lips_ and Isak is fucking star struck, he could seriously stare at him forever, at his perfect hair and his - maybe blue - eyes, his red lips and his tall bo -

«I'm gonna take a nap»   
Isak's head snaps back to where Magnus is sitting, except he's not sitting anymore, he's stumbling towards one of the white couches placed against the wall, holding his champagne glass tightly in his hand.   
He quickly gets up to follow him, mumbling apologies to the people Magnus manages to trip on, trying to call his friend's name without yelling and getting all the attention towards them. 

In the end, Magnus just reaches one of the couches and graciously slumps onto it, Isak sitting down next to him a second after.   
«Magnus» he looks at the boy, who's already trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in «You can't take a nap at a _wedding_ »  
Magnus scoffs, frowning, as if he's just said the stupidest thing he's ever heard.   
«Of _course_ I can, Isak» he tells him, with the tone of voice you use when talking to a three-year-old «You just... just check no one sees me, okay? I'm really tired, Isak. Like, _really_ tired. Like, really really really really really -»   
«Okay!» Isak interrupts him, raising his hands in defeat «Whatever. Take a fucking nap. Thanks for being a great friend»   
«You're welcome» Magnus mumbles, but he's already drifting off, so Isak ignores him and tries not to get mad.   
Trying to have an actual serious conversation with drunk Magnus is close to impossible. 

He glares at him, even though he's already asleep, and then his eyes find their way back to David and Sonja, who are happily dancing to a more upbeat song now, their friends all clapping and cheering and laughing and everyone is so happy and  _wow_ , Isak needs a drink.   
The problem is he doesn't want to leave Magnus alone, even though now it's definitely more unlikely that he'll get up and do something stupid. But, still, he wouldn't want his friends to leave him alone on a couch at a wedding where he doesn't know anyone. 

After something like five minutes of internal debating, he decides that he's gonna get his glass of fancy wine and then come sit right back on the couch.   
Yes, wonderful idea. By the time he comes back, Magnus could be awake again, and then he'll actually listen to whatever he feels like talking about. 

The bar tender smiles kindly at him when he gets to the bar, handing him a list with at least sixteen names of different cocktails.   
Isak shakes his head and smiles back.   
«Just some wine, please»   
«Is white okay?»  
He nods, and the bar tender goes to get a glass, but a voice next to Isak interrupts him.   
«Oh, come on, it's a celebration» the voice says, and Isak's stomach flips when he realises it belongs to the handsome stranger from before.   
He hadn't even heard him approach and, holy shit, he looks even better up close.

«We'll have some champagne» the stranger continues, and then he raises his eyebrows at Isak, slightly smirking, and Isak is absolutely gone.   
He's pretty sure he does nothing but stare at him until the bar tender hands them their glasses, and Isak takes a long sip to distract himself.   
«I saw you were having a bit of a problem with your friend over there» the stranger gestures towards Magnus, still fast asleep on the couch, and Isak snorts.   
«Magnus» he says and, great, _Magnus_ is the first word he's saying to the hot guy who just got him champagne «He's completely useless. This is what happens when you don't know who to bring as a plus one»  
And, oh no, does he sound lonely? Desperate? A complete and utter disaster?  
The man next to him chuckles, and he relaxes a little.   
 _Okay, he thinks you're funny_ , he tells himself, _that's good_.   
«So, groom or bride?» the stranger asks, raising his eyebrows again.   
«Groom» Isak replies simply, leaving the details to some other time «You?»   
«Bride» he grimaces, taking a sip of his champagne «I'm the ex boyfriend, actually»   
And oh, he's the _what_ now? Isak is taken aback.   
Does he laugh at the irony of the situation?  
Does he cry because the handsome stranger is - possibly - straight? Does he just run back to Magnus and never leave the couch again?  
In the end, he just blinks at him. 

«Sonja's your ex?» he asks, frowning, and the man smiles.   
«Yes sir» he nods «We kept in touch after breaking up in high school, we're still good friends» they lock eyes «You look surprised»  
«No!» he mutters, way too loudly «No. It's just» he chuckles to himself «David. David is _my_ ex»   
This time, it's the stranger who blinks at him. 

«Oh, my god. It's like a movie» he whispers, staring at Isak like he's just discovered the cure to cancer.   
Isak is about to ask _what_ exactly "is like a movie", but the stranger anticipates him.   
«I didn't know David was bi» he tells Isak, this time just matter-of-factly, shaking his head.   
«Pansexual, actually» Isak corrects him, a tiny smile on his face.   
The man raises his eyebrows - _again_ \- and nods, smiling a bit.   
«Guess Sonja has a type»   
Isak's eyes widen. Does this mean -

«I'm - I'm also pansexual» the stranger explains, and Isak feels like jumping up and down the whole salon while singing at the top of his lungs «So. Yeah. I guess she has a type»  
 _I guess I do too_ , Isak thinks, and if he were brave enough he'd say it out loud, but it turned out a while ago that he has absolutely no game with people he's actually interested in.   
«My name is Even, by the way»   
 _Even_ holds his hand out for him to shake, and maybe Isak shakes it for a bit too long, but neither of them notice or seem to care.   
«Isak» he says, feeling a blush creep its way up to his cheeks. 

Even smiles at him, and his face lights up when the song changes from something by John Legend to - _Gabrielle_?  
The only reason Isak knows this song is because Eskild used to play it on repeat when they lived together, and he already hated it then. Why would anyone _want_ to play this thing at a wedding? Isak thinks it should definitely be illegal. Even's face, though, says something completely different.  
«So, Isak» he beams, their hands still joined «Can I have this dance?»   
«I'm not dancing to Gabrielle» Isak replies, and he'd intended to sound disgusted, but he can't help his lips curving into a smile.   
«Oh, you are, though» Even laughs «You'll love it, I promise» 

So they dance to Gabrielle, Even mouths the lyrics and Isak pretends to hate it but he can feel his legs turn to jelly and butterflies in his stomach.   
And a few years later they're dancing to that same song, except this time Isak knows it by heart and he's holding Even closer, Magnus is asleep on a bench, Sonja and David are sitting at a table nearby, and Jonas and Eva and Sana and Mahdi and all their friends are there, too. 

Except this time Isak and Even are both wearing a ring and they love each other like they've never loved anyone before.  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ❤️
> 
> my tumblr: @tinyjaspar https://tinyjaspar.tumblr.com/


End file.
